The present disclosure relates to a voltage regulator, and more particularly, to a voltage regulator including a soft start circuit.
Most electronic devices such as computer, televisions, portable devices, and the like, include voltage regulators to supply a stable direct current. In particular, as semiconductor devices become smaller, low voltage regulators that supply low voltages from several volts to several tens of volts have been used. Low dropout (LDO) voltage regulators have been used to supply regulated voltages from power sources. Such LDO voltage regulators can operate with a very small input-output differential voltage and can provide a lower minimum operating voltage, higher efficiency operation and lower heat dissipation. However, a need exists for voltage regulators that can prevent damage to a power source resulting from inrush current.